Amores tórridos y encuentros inesperados
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Voldemort, todo parece haberse dado vuelta en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Para Silvers Astoria Malfoy, mi AI. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo para Jotaká.

_Este mini-longfic de tres capítulos y un epilogo está dedicado a mi AI Silvers Astoria Malfoy con mi amor de ficker lunática. Espero que le guste y que me perdone por ser tan corta de palabras.Y por supuesto a mi beta, Sol_

– ¿Y qué te dijo Draco? –La voz unos tonos más arriba de lo normal, nerviosa. La chica tira del saco gris a su novio, alto, rubio, pálido, y orgulloso. Aunque aquella fuerza vital que le hacía creer que estaba por encima de todos los demás desaparecía paulatinamente, sin corazas que le protegieran de los embastes que le ha dado la vida real los últimos meses.

– ¡Draco! –El aludido no le presta atención, mientras abre y cierra cajones de la cocina en busca de algo indefinido. Parece un tanto perdido. La ex-Slytherin sigue jalándole de la ropa, intentando que se dé la vuelta.

Ambos están parados en medio de una cocina demasiado pequeña para albergarlos.  
Paredes grises, cerámicas blancas y desesperación en sus rostros. Malfoy finalmente enfrenta a su pareja. Gira su cuerpo para encontrarla pegada a su rostro. Hastiado, camina con paso firme hasta la sala de estar y se deja caer en el sillón.

Pansy sigue en su lugar. Desde allí y por la ventanilla que comunica con la sala, decide increpar al rubio.

– ¿Y bien? –Los brazos le cuelgan a los lados y la boca, contraída en un gesto de disgusto. Trata de alcanzar los ojos del hombre frente a ella

–Mmm… –pasea la mirada por la pintura desgastada, el metal oxidado y las manchas en el piso. Suspira y Pansy es inflexible –Se lo han dado a Blaise. Traté de hablar con el gerente, pero…-la frase se pierde en el aire, ambos saben que lo siguiente será una retahíla de excusas, lugares comunes repetidos una y mil veces.

– ¿Hasta cuándo Draco?, ¿Hasta cuándo? –El Malfoy entiende a lo que se refiere. Lleva seis meses sin trabajo. Es cierto que ofertas no le han faltado, pero hay ciertas ocupaciones que no se rebajara a considerar. Como ser un subordinado de Potter, por ejemplo y es esa la llaga que Pansy escoge para abrir luego.

–Potter ya es un auror. Entró al Ministerio un año después de la batalla –escupe Pansy en su cara. Su voz ahora está cargada de amargura, especial para rencores. Sus ojos parecen muertos, como de piedra. Se retira de la escena hacia el dormitorio, resignada, indignada o incluso tranquila. Draco no lo sabe con certeza.


	2. Chapter 2

De un tiempo a esta parte, Pansy parece más contenta. Pasa horas frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello, maquillándose, buscando nuevos peinados y a su novio le agrada el cambio. Significa una ráfaga de aire fresco, por fin algo agradable después de un año para el olvido.

Otro día de arrastrar los pies sobre el asfalto, el sol fijo en la parte de atrás de la nuca y el cansancio pegado a las piernas, como una enfermedad sin remedio, como un insecto del que no te puedes deshacer. El cansancio y la frustración. Las negativas y Pansy alegre, la rabia y su novia canturreando por las habitaciones, las burlas irónicas y las noches de arrumacos y película.

Otra entrevista. Aunque esta vez las cosas son ligeramente distintas pues su interlocutor deja la puerta abierta para las ilusiones. No es un niño, sin embargo, no puede detener la felicidad que se le propaga por todo el cuerpo y decide que Pansy debe compartir un trozo de su nuevo pastel.

Entra a una florería, se pasea unos momentos arrullado por el olor de las rosas y los claveles, un ramo de alelíes sube a su mano y Draco sonríe. Será una buena noche.  
Se aparece en la puerta del apartamento, tratando de contener un chillido de felicidad. Es cierto que el que alguna vez se llamó Draco Malfoy, cada sílaba del nombre cargada de orgullo y altivez que le enseñaron desde la cuna, no se rebajaría a gritar cual Weasley emocionado. Pero desde que a los colorines les va de maravillas y la nube se ha empecinado en llover sobre su cabeza ha aprendido a ver las cosas de una manera distinta. Por ello, se permite unos cuantos gritos agudos, de niña pequeña.

Toca a la puerta repetidas veces, primero golpes suaves y discretos, y más tarde se plantea derribar la puerta. Rebusca entre los compartimientos de su túnica negra, medio raída, para encontrarse (no sin algo de asombro) con una textura metálica. Abre la puerta suavemente, decidido a sorprender a su novia.

El piso es una alarma anti-robos natural. Aun así, logra acercarse a la cocina. Ni rastro de Pansy. No se sorprende pues la chica nunca ha sido una cocinera innata y se dice a si mismo que debe estar en el dormitorio que comparten. Llega ahí. Y su cerebro se desconecta.

Su novia de hace 5 años esta desnuda sobre la cama, toda ella expresa placer. Y sobre su cuerpo, Blaise se desnuda a tropezones, mientras la besa en el cuello, en la boca, en lo más hondo del cuero cabelludo. La chica gime. El otro le acompaña y ambos entonan una canción desafinada de amor. Y el rubio sabe que con cada segundo que pasa su dignidad se destroza, el poco respeto por sí mismo que le queda se desvanece exponencialmente y todo se le hace pedazos. Sin embargo, no es capaz de articular palabra y sus ojos grises registran cada movimiento de Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

Y se quedó solo. No de esa soledad metafórica de la que hablan los psicólogos, esa que se siente cuando estas entre muchas personas, la de Draco era la concreta, esa que te impide pronunciar palabras porque no tienes a nadie a quien decírselas, que no te deja llorar pues no tiene sentido llorar cuando no tienes a alguien que te consuele y que a larga te termina apartando de forma definitiva de ese invento que los crédulos llaman sociedad.

Otro podría decir (y no estaría tan errado) que el chico tiene una familia. Una madre rubia y de pelo lacio como él, y un padre con el que comparte el odio en la mirada. Pero ese padre apenas sale de su despacho, tratando de arreglar un barco que se hunde de manera definitiva, y esa madre sufre depresión, las paredes y las sabanas tragan su soplo de vida lentamente, embarcados en un proceso tan irreversible como la situación económica que viven los Malfoy.

¿Y los amigos? Pues bien, contemos. Goyle en la cárcel, Crabbe muerto, Nott tan insoportablemente cínico como siempre y a Pansy y a Blaise mejor ni los nombremos. Fin de lista, no hay más gente a la que agregar. El chico diría que no hay más gente digna de sostener una relación con él.

Sería una vil mentira afirmar que el único hijo de los Malfoy se refugió en el alcohol para luego terminar siendo el mayor defensor de muggles de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, sí desarrolló algunos hábitos bastante extraños.

Primero, dejó de buscar trabajo. Que lo echaran del departamento si podían, a él no le importaba. Esto trajo como consecuencia lógica un desorden en sus hábitos alimenticios, que pronto se notó en los pómulos del rostro, más afilados que nunca y más tarde en otras zonas de su cuerpo. El sueño también se le trastocó, unos grandes círculos negros le rodearon los ojos y la salida del sol, siempre solitaria, pura como solo pueden ser las luces blancas, encontró un nuevo amigo, así como también lo hizo la luna.


	4. Epílogo

Una tarde tranquila, un atardecer rojizo y poético, Draco Malfoy se durmió en la banca de una plaza muggle. Se revolvía, gemía y fruncía el ceño. Una joven de pelo castaño y grandes ojos verdes le observaba atenta. En verdad parecía que todo su alrededor era digno de atención para ella, a juzgar por el tiempo que se quedó mirando la copa de un árbol y luego la abeja que revoloteaba de un lado a otro, y así sucesivamente. Aunque sin duda, el joven dormido en la banca era su mayor objeto de estudio. Moría por hablar con él y preguntarle por qué no se iba a dormir a su casa.

Por ello se acercó a la banca, dubitativa. Lo pensó por algunos momentos y decidió hacerse espacio con movimientos poco delicados. Pero el chico seguía dormido. Finalmente, comenzó a sacudirlo de los brazos. Y como resultado, su futuro interlocutor regresó a la realidad.

–Eh… –la mirada gris, confundida, irritada se encuentra con un par de iris verdes dilatados por la sorpresa de haber conseguido el objetivo- ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo no lograba dormir?- obviando por supuesto todas las preguntas lógicas que cabría hacerse un momento como aquel.

–Buenos días ciudadano, soy Astoria Greengrass –dice la chica muy segura de si misma, ignorando la reacción del otro. Acto seguido se inclina para coger la mano del rubio, lánguida –mucho gusto.


End file.
